Divergent: My way!
by WildN'Reckless
Summary: Divergent, no war, everyone alive, all that stuff. I know that this is overused, but I've had this idea since I finished the series. Oops... Hold on. *Starts crying like a baby.* I hope that this will please you! I'm not that good at writing summaries, and I'm new, so... give it a chance! T because... well, it's Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**So! This is my first story ever! LOLZ! I'm SOOOOO HAPPY! Though I probably did this wrong... eh. WHO CARES?! Sorry bout the name. Did I mention I'm new and don't understand this?**

Tris POV

I wake up to the sound of someone snoring. I roll over and see Tobias. I sigh and glance at the clock and CRAP! I sit up and yell, "Tobias! Get up! We're going to be late!"

"Tris..." He whines.

"Look at the clock!" I holler. The people next door are probably worried. He glances at the clock and looks back. Then his eyes widen and his head snaps back. "Oh my gosh!" He yells. I take a shower and throw on some clothes. He does the same. We run to the net and wait. Today is the day we get the new initiates! I wait, then I see a red and yellow blur. Once the girl lands, she screams with joy. Tobias and I haul her out of the net.

"Name?" I ask her.

"Sofia," She answers proudly. I nudge Tobias. "First Jumper: Sofia!" He yells. Hoots and cheers fill the air. The other initiates follow.

Sofia, Amity- A girl with darkish skin and brown eyes and hair and a bright smile.

Abby, Abnegation- A girl with the same features as Sofia, but she seems shy.

Seth, Abnegation- A boy who is Abby's twin brother. They look the same, I guess.

Eliza, Candor- A girl with light skin, green and blue eyes, and brown hair that stops at her chin.

Kate, Amity- A girl with a sprightly smile, light skin, long golden-blonde hair, and gray-violet eyes.

Wyatt, Candor- An extremely tall boy with light skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair.

Bill, Erudite- A boy with yellowish skin, brown eyes, and black hair who seems to be a walking encyclopedia/calculator

Tom, Candor- A small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Though small, he seems to have a lot of energy.

Molly, Erudite- A shy girl with sandy blonde hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

Mira, Erudite- A tall girl with dark skin. Her eyes and hair are the same color.

I seem pretty hopeful about this batch. I hope when some of them go, it won't be to hard for me.

**Yawn! Sorry! This is really short and sucks, but I am not a good writer! But, anyhow, you see that little box at the bottom of the page that says review? Why don't you type some good stuffz about my story in there? **


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry I haven't written in a really long time. Strict teacher, you know? Plus, I was a little sick with a fever for a couple of days. Sooooooooo, yeah. Plus, I'm in the middle of the seconf Maze Runner book, and it's really good, so. Yeah. **


	3. Another Author's Note

**Ok people, I know you're mad, and I was writing another chapter, and it was really good and I read it over again and again. Then I closed my computer, and next thing you know, it was gone! So now I have to re-write it. I'm really sorry, peoplez. **

**~WildN'Reckless**


	4. Chapter Two!

**Hey guys! Re-wrote this chapter, hope I remembered some of it. **

Tris POV

Tobias, Will, Uriah, and I lead the initiates down the long, winding path. I am nervous about how to take this. I look a Uriah and Will. It's their first time, too. Will looks a little nervous, but not a lot. Uriah has a huge grin on his face. I abruptly come to a stop.

"This is where we separate." I say. Uriah nods. "Okay, everyone!" He says loud enough for everyone to hear, "This where we will split!" His voice is kind, and he is smiling like always. He is trying to be like an instructor, but there is an ease in his voice that relaxes me. I can tell it does with the initiates, too, because they all release a breath when he talks. He continues. "The Dauntless-born, come with me and Will!" Will waves, and the Dauntless-born all high-five. "Now c'mon! Race ya, you slow-pokes!" Uriah yells, giving up trying to be stern.

There are shouts of, "Hey!" and "Who's a slow-poke?" as they all laugh and run after him. Will comes up to me and says, "I'll see you in the cafeteria. Okay?"

"Yeah. Bye!" I respond. He waves and sprints to get to Uriah.

I take a look at the transfers. They all seem a little nervous, but the Candor's don't. The Amity's are smiling and nodding. The Erudite's are observing everything, as always. Molly and Mira are nervously holding each other's hands. And the Abnegation's, well, Seth looks a little nervous, but Abby is looking around with a look of horror in her eyes, but she seems to be smiling. Nervous and scared, but proud of choosing Dauntless.

"Okay everyone! I am Four and this is Six!" Tobias starts. But he gets interrupted.

"Like the _numbers_?" Tom says. "Those were made for math, not as names. Your mom has some poor judgment to name you that."

"Yeah, I bet I know why you're Six," Eliza says, her eyes scanning me. "Because you look like you are six years old!" She laughs, but Tom doesn't. I think he feels guilty. He's not to tall himself.

I suddenly remember Christina asking Tobias about his name, and how he scared the living crap out of her. I see Tobias navy blue eyes fixed on mine. Asking a question. Asking he could to it. I slightly nod. He walks up to them.

"You are... Tom. And you are... Eliza. Am I correct?" He finally says, after a long silence. The slowly nod.

"Well, Eliza and Tom, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would of joined their faction. Got that?" He says. they nod again, this time quickly.

"Okay. Now let's head to the Pit." He walk toward the Pit and I catch up to him. When we get there, the initiates look around in wonder. "This is the Pit!" I roar over the chaos. "It is the center of Dauntless! You may come here to eat, get clothes, and just hang out. Moving on!" He goes to the chasm.

"This is the chasm! It proves the line between bravery and idiocy! One jump over the railing can end your life. You have been warned!" He says. The initiates shiver. "Now, let's go." We all walk through a whole, and the cafeteria **(For those of you who don't remember, it's the cafeteria that that hole leads to) **erupts. People bang their cups on the tables. People stomp their feet. Hoots and hollers fill the air. The initiates smile. I remember when that was me.


	5. Chapter 3

**People, I know I haven't updated in forever, and the same thing happened to me as in Another Author's Note. I'm not even kidding, and I do that a lot, so you know I'm not lying. **

**For the sake of my friend Audrey, I'm going to put this in. It's from a book she read. I forget the title. **

**When someone is being bullied today, we go up and say, "Hey man! That's not cool!" When our parents were kids and someone was being bullied, they went up and said, "Dude, that's not funky fresh!" **

**People, try saying that. Once you say it once, you can't stop saying it. Sorry, I just thought I would put that in there. Also, I know that my chapters are short and that sometimes I might make a typo or something, and that's not funky fresh. Just try to deal with it, okay? If you're like me and notice ****_every single_**** mistake, I honestly don't blame you. HERE WE GO!**

Tris POV

I sit down at my regular table. I see all my friends. Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, and Shauna. Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn are in the middle of a debate. Zeke is stuffing his face with Dauntless cake, and Shauna is telling him what a pig he is. Will and Christina are in the middle of a massive make out session.

"Christina! Chris! CHRISTINA!" I yell. She can't hear me. Everyone else at the table is looking at them. Even Zeke stopped eating, and when that happens, you know something's up. I look at everyone, and by some silent agreement, we all yell on the top of our lungs, "GET A ROOM!"

They finally look up. Will's cheeks flush, and Christina just smooths her shirt and says, "Someone called me?"

I raise my hand. "Yes, ma'am." I roll my eyes.

"Oh. Sorry." She says. "How was your day? Were the transfers okay? Or were they total idiots? Do you think they're going to do okay in initiation? Are you going to sur-"

"CHRIS! THEY WERE FINE!" I yell.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" She says.

I fake glare at her. "You better be. So, how was _your_ day?" Christina got a job at a makeup store in the Pit. To be perfectly honest, I feel like that job was made for her and she was made for that job.

I shouldn't have asked the question. She chatters on and on about every makeup brand she tried on and all the costumers she helped and how fashion-challenged they were. My attention wanders off to the initiates and the groups they are making. Abby, Sofia, Mira, and Molly seem to be getting along. All the boys form a group. And Kate and Eliza seem to be becoming friends. The two of them wander around the cafeteria, looking for a place to sleep.

Christina is currently saying, "And the girl wanted the blush a shade to dark! She should be sent to _prison_! So I told her, "Girlfri-"

"Shh! Christina! Those are some of the initiates! Amity and Candor."

"Thank you for pointing that out! It wasn't like their clothes were screaming the exact same thing! Oh, that Candor's clothes are so last season. Wait! I recognize her! Her name's Eliza, right?"

"Yep." I say. "Look, they need a place to sit! Let's bring them over here."

"Sure. Why not?" Chris says. I wave at the two girls. They see me and smile and come over.

"Hi, Six!" They say.

"Hi, Eliza! How are you? You remember me, right? The girl who tried to murder Peter?" Christina yells.

Eliza looks at her in shock. "Christina?!"

"You remember!" Christina says. She reaches over to hug the younger girl.

"So!" I say once they have caught up. "You guys need a place to sit?"

"Yeah, we do. Could we sit here?" Kate says.

"Sure! So, let me introduce you. That's Zeke, that's Shauna, that's Marlene,and that's Lynn, and you've already meet Uriah, Will, and Four." I say.

Everyone else goes back to eating their Dauntless cake, but Tobias looks over at them and says, "Hi."

Kate starts to get all giggly and Eliza rolls her eyes. "Hi," Kate says back, but Eliza just does a face palm.

I want to punch Kate in the face, and carry Eliza around the room on my shoulders. I'm too small, though.

Kate is trying to flirt with Tobias, and suddenly someone comes around. I get a feeling of dread in my stomach.

Eric.

**Sorry. Really short, lame chapter. But I had nothing to do and I was all like, "Eh. Why not?" My school let out today, and my birthday was yesterday! EPICNESS! ;) Also, sorry if Christina's makeup talk didn't really make any sense. I'm a HUGE tomboy and know nothing about fashion WHATSOEVER. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people reading my story. I have to say something that I've been thinking about for a while. **

**So, guess how many views I have? 1,105. Yay, right?**

**No. Wrong.**

**I ONLY HAVE 6 REVIEWS, PEEPS! That's it! And three of those were from my friends. Pathetic! I'm really disappointed. If I don't get at least 30 reviews (positive) by July 4th, I'm gonna quit my story. Because I have the right to! It's Independence Day! **

**I want to thank the people who did follow and favorite my story. And a XTRA special thanks to ** **for continues support! **

**Reviews, peeps!**

**~WildN'Reckless**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, good people of the internet! After a lot of thinking, I've decided that reviews don't matter that much, and if I stop my story some people won't really be that happy... plus I have too many ideas to just ditch. And also... in my last note, it said I wanted to give extra thanks to... then it said no one, that was supposed to be Wannabewriter4. Just in case you were wondering. Now, without further ado, CHAPTER FOUR!**

Tobias POV

As Eric rounds the corner, I get that familiar feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

"No flirting with the initiates, Four." He spits.

"I wasn't fli-" I start to say, but he cuts me off.

"Don't talk back to your leaders. Plus, we know what happened last time you got involved with an initiate." He glares at Tris. It makes me want to knock his teeth out. Knowing Tris, she probably feels the same way, but instead of getting angry, she just says, "What? Who, me?" while making innocent eyes. And while eating Dauntless cake. Crumbs go flying everywhere, and everyone laughs.

Laughter. The ultimate weapon against Eric.

"Just... no." He says, shaking his head, muttering something about stupid Stiffs under his breath. Luckily, I'm the only one who heard it.

"What's his problem?" Eliza asks.

"Well, no one really knows... there's too many possibilities." Christina says. "You'll never get used to it, though.

After that, Zeke starts stuffing his face again, Shauna tells him how gross he is and how he's lucky she loves him anyways, Christina starts talking with Eliza and Kate, Will and Tris silently eat their food, and Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene start debating again. I start to listen to what they're saying.

"I'm telling you, if I baked a cake it would be ten times better than yours!" Uriah exclaims.

"I don't think so! I can bake a cake that would make your cake look like a pile of crap, which it probably would be!" Marlene shoots back.

"Heck with this, guys! You know only the best chefs in Dauntless can make good cake! If you guys make cakes, you would have to put flowers all over them, because you guys are total pansycakes!" Lynn hollers.

They keep on arguing. I eventually zone out and stare at Tris. Man, she's pretty. I must stare at her for longer than acceptable with some people, because Zeke finally stops eating and starts saying something that I make sense of after a while.

"Four? Are you alive? FOUR!"

I snap out of my trance. "Yeah. I'm here. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted you to stop staring at Tris like that. Kinda freaky, you know."

I sigh. "Yeah, whatever." We start to talk about the initiates.

Before I know it, time's up and we have to train the initiates. Tris comes up to me and says, "Ready to be a vicious beast?"

"You know I am." I reply. We gather all the initiates and lead them down the hallway to the dorm. We stop in front of the door.

"Okay, initiates. Ground rules. You have to be in here everyday by eight o'clock. If you don't, consider yourselves factionless. Training is from eight to six, with a lunch break. Between each stage of training, there will be breaks. And you can do whatever you want after six." I say. Abby and Seth look surprised at the last part. It makes sense. In Abnegation, you're never allowed to do what _you_ want, because other people always come first. I continue.

"You are only allowed to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless member. You will be sleeping in the dorm that is behind this door." I pat the door. "In the first stage of initiation, you and the Dauntless-born are separate, but you will be ranked together. If-"

"Hold it." Wyatt says. "Rankings? No one said anything about rankings."

"We're telling you now," Tris says.

"Well, what are they?" Molly asks nervously.

"Well, to put it simply, only the top ten will become members.

Everyone gasps. No one starts crying, but everyone looks shocked and angry.

"But... But that's not fair!" Kate yells.

I want to reassure them, and tell them that they just have to train hard and they will make it in. That they will be fine. But I am Four. Four is intimidating and mean. So I just say, "Well, that's your problem." I step out from in front of the dorm door and open it.

"Good luck." Tris says, once they're all in, and closes the door.

**Sorry for the short chapter, like always. I hope you enjoying my story. I'm all for constructive criticism. Except on a bad day... Anyway, I hope that I got all the stuff right... I was holding the book in my lap and writing this... so sorry if there are any errors. **

**Ciao, **

**WildN'Reckless**

**PS If you want a initiate POV, leave it in the comments. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Sorry if this is a really boring chapter. Me usually doesn't like it when writers do the fights because they're so hard to follow, but I wanna do this anyway. So don't judge. Plus I felt like mixing thing us, so I'm gonna switch POV's a lot.**

Abby POV

I wake up in the dormitory and smile. I still can't believe that I'm Dauntless now. Well, I will be if I pass initiation. Which is not likely. I'm the small girl from Abnegation. I'm not brave. I just choose Dauntless because... I felt like I didn't belong anywhere. And Dauntless was the best option. I wasn't selfless enough to stay in Abnegation. I'm not smart enough for Erudite. I lie to easily for Candor. And I'm not peaceful enough for Amity. But I know that somewhere inside me, there is a fierce fighter. A warrior. Someone that will make it through initiation. I am ready for whatever today hold for me.

Tris POV

When I wake up, Tobias is already out of bed and putting a clean shirt on.

"Hey, Tris." He smiles.

"I need coffee..." I groan.

He laughs. "I'll go make you some while you get ready."

"Thanks," I say. "You're wonderful."

He smirks. "Aren't I?" He exits the room for me to get changed and to go make me coffee.

I take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and put my hair into a messy ponytail. I put on some clothes, the first things I could find. I don't even know what they look like. I grumble as I go into the kitchen. I'm not awake until I get my coffee. I see it sitting in a mug at the table. Tobias is waiting for his cup. I grab my cup and take a long sip. I put it down and say in a sing song voice, "Good morning!"

"Good, you're awake." He laughs. "Let's go to the cafeteria."

Once we get there, we grab our food and sit at our normal table. I plop down next to Christina. She looks at me and does a double take.

"Oh my gosh, Tris! What are you wearing?"

"I dunno." I say. I look down. A t-shirt and jeans. "Okay, now I know. What's wrong with them?"

She just sighs. "You are such a work in progress. Since I can't do anything with your clothes, let me do something about your face and hair." She grabs her mascara and eyeliner and puts in on me. Then she brings out thing bottle of stuff that I don't really know the name of and puts it on me. She unties my hair and puts it into a better ponytail.

"Now you don't look factionless!" She says. I just roll my eyes. It's 7:45. I nudge Tobias with my elbow. "We should head to the training room." I say. He glances at his watch and nods. We go over to Will and Uriah.

"We're going to go. See you at lunch?" I say. They nod.

We go to the training room. As we finish setting up, the clock strikes eight. We wait, and every few seconds, an initiate will come running in, look at the clock, sigh with relief, and get in a line. Once everyone is here, we pass out the guns. Then we start talking.

"Alright everyone!" I yell. Today we're using guns, if you're to dumb to figure that out yourself. Look over at Four and he will show you how.

Tobias faces the target. He shoots and the bullet hits the middle. The initiates look in awe.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get moving!"

They scamble over to their targets and start to shoot. Everyone but Molly seems to get the hang of it pretty easily. I go over to help her.

Molly POV

We're using guns. My stomach sinks. I can't use a gun. I can't. What was I thinking? I can't become Dauntless. I know that I have to pass initiation. I have to I have to I have to. If I don't then I'll become factionless! I keep on shooting the gun. It never hits the target. I'm defying nature. I can't become factionless. I keep shooting. It should have hit the target at least once by now. I correct my stance. I take a deep breath. I hold the gun out in front of me, and fire. The force makes my hands jerk, but my feet keep still. I want to look. But if I look and I didn't make it, then I will probably start crying.

I look.

I made a little hole in the edge. I laugh. I hit the target! But Six is coming over. That can't be good.

Tris POV

I study Molly. She looks nothing like Molly from my initiate group.

"Hey Molly. You doing okay?"

"Yeah. I just hit the target." She replies.

"You got the stance correct. Just... here." I say. I move her arms into a better position. "Take a deep breath." She does so. "Now exhale and fire." Again, she does so and hits the center. I smile. She laughs. "I hit the middle! I hit the middle!" She cries. She looks over at me. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," I respond. "It's what I'm here for."

Nothing like Molly from my group.

We practice for some more, then I look at the clock and it's time for lunch.

"Alright, initiates! Time for lunch!" I yell. They scramble out of the room. I go over to Tobias.

"Let's eat," He says.

**PAGE BREAK! PAGE BREAK!**

**"**Alright! The first half of the day was about fighting! The second is about fighting. Today you're just going to learn the techniques. Look over to Four and he will show you!" I yell. They look over as Tobias starts to demonstrate on the air, then on the punching bag. Once he's done, I yell, "Now find a bag and start practicing!" They do, and I smile. Looks like I can consider these guys okay.

**Again, sorry for the shortness. But...wow, two chapters in one day! I was just so bored. I spent the whole day rolling around the room in my desk chair, reading, writing my fanfiction story, writing my not fanfiction story, and I wrote a poem. So I consider this nerdy day SEIZED! **


End file.
